After The Funeral
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Luke has just died from cancer of the lymphnodes how will little 11 year old Rory and 32 year old Lorelai cope Lorelai is also pregnant with Luke's baby
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Time Frame: After Luke's Funeral Lorelai is 32 Rory is 11 and Lorelai is pregnant with a baby girl

At the Crapshack Lorelai and Rory walk in thru the front door with thier arms linked

Lorelai rubs Rory's arm ''go and get changed babe I'll be right down'' Lorelai tells Rory and gently unhooks her arm from Rory's

Rory nods and goes to her room

Lorelai goes upstairs and throw's a pair of Luke's old sweats and a teeshirt with a plaid shirt on and comes back down and goes to Rory's room and see's her sitting on the bed staring out the window trying to hold herself together so she sit's next to Rory

Rory immediately starts balling her eyes out

''why did he have to take Luke from us?'' she says and cries and sniffles

''daddy'' she cries

''I know baby shh it's ok let it out mommy's right here'' she rub's Rory's back

''daddy was sick baby he tries to do the right thing for us and have surgery he took that risk for us but he jut didn't make it he fought until his last breath he's in a better place now baby you just have to remember the good times you had with your dad'' she says soothingly to her

Rory clings to her ''he won't ever get to see me and little no name here grow up'' she says and puts her hand on Lorelai's stomach

''yes he will he will always be watching down on us smiling we have to move on with our lives he wouldn't want us to be sulking over him being gone baby he would want us to be happy'' she says

''I just feel so lost and cold without him'' Rory says

''shh me 2 baby me 2''Lorelai says and rubs her back then pulls Rory into her and wraps her arms around her to comfort her

''you know what I just though of the perfect name for our little no name here'' Lorelai says and kisses Rory's head

''oh yea what is it?'' Rory asks

''Katie Lorelai Danes after Luke she will have almost the name initals the L and D'' Lorelai tells her

''aww that's really cute good job'' Rory says

''thanks I think your daddy would be happy with it I know I am and whatever makes me happy will make him happy'' Lorelai says

''are you hungry babe do you want some lunch?'' she asks Rory

''ok'' Rory says

''ok sweetie'' Lorelai says and kisses Rory's head and get's up and walks out of Rory's room into the kitchen to prepare some lunch 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

later that afternoon when Rory is asleep Lorelai is sitting in the couch in the living room with her knees clutched at her chest with a blanket over her when the phone rings so she find's the remote to turn the tv volumn down and answer's the phone

''hello'' she says

''hey sweetie it's me how ya holding up how's Rory do you need anything can I bright you anything?'' Sookie asks her

''oh hey Sook I'm doing ok Rory is doing ok she's still taking this pretty hard but she's finally asleep which is a miracle after being up all night with her crying and comforting her'' Lorelai tells her

''oh poor thing'' Sookie says

''I know and it's just breaking my heart seeing her so upset about her dad'' Lorelai tells her

''I know sweetie she loved Luke so much''

''not just loved adored and she looked up to him she was his world'' she tells her

''I know sweetie this is going to be hard on not just her but everyone'' she tells Lorelai

''I know'' Lorelai says

''what about his parent's have you heard from Katherine or Willam?'' Sookie asks her

''no not since the burial but they'll call or come over'' Lorelai tells her

''are you sure that I can't do anything for you or come over and take thing's off you hand's so you can get some sleep?'' Sookie asks her

''No...no I can't sleep without Luke it's just too hard and I really don't want to see anyone right now'' Lorelai tells her

''ok ok I'll let you go and call to check up on you and Rory later get some sleep sweetie'' Sookie says

''ok I will bye hun'' Lorelai say and hangs up and lays down on the couch 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lorelai was just closing her eys when all of a sudden th door bell rings

''ugh'' she says and gets up off the couch and goes to the front door and opens it rubbing her eyes and gasps ''Katherine wha...what are you doing come in where's Will?'' she asks her and let's her in and closes the door and point's to the couch

They both go over and sit on the couch

''Will is going thru some of Luke's thing's trying to find the will and the important thing's that you might need like all the insurance stuff for the diner and stuff like that'' Katherine tells her

''ok'' Lorelai says

''sorry did I wake you hunnie?'' she asks Lorelai

''no no don't worry about it I was just closing my eyes for a second but not asleep I can't sleep without Luke'' she says and starts to break down

''shh hunnie it's ok come here'' she puts a pillow on her lap and Lorelai lays down on her lap

''I just miss him so much'' Lorelai cries and sniffles

''shhh I know you do hunie I miss him too'' Katherine says

Lorelai curls her body up

''your more like a mother to be than my mother's ever been'' Lorelai tells her

''thank you hunnie that mean's alot to me

Lorelai breaks down even more ''I'm pregnant'' Lorelai blurts out

''what oh hunnie it's going to be ok will and I will help you in everyway we can when it comes out and help you with Rory as much as you need'' Katherine tells her

''thank you'' Lorelai says and tries to close her eyes

Katherine just stroke's her head ''shh go to sleep'' Katherine tells her

Lorelai finally tries to go to sleep 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A little while later William open's the door to the house and shut's it quitely and walks into the living room where he see's Lorelai asleep on his wife's lap

''hey how she doing?'' he asks

''oh I think she's emotionally messed up right now but she should and will be fine'' she tells him

''oh yea and Rory?'' he asks

''I don't know I still havn't seen her I think she's still asleep in her room I should probably get up to check on her'' she tells him

''no stay I'll do it he quitely goes over and opens the door and peaks in and closes the door quitely and softly and gently and walks back over to the livingroom

''she's out like a light'' he tells her

''good good that's good'' Katherine says

''yea she looks comfortable'' he says

''shhh and yea she does'' katherine says

''she really loved our son'' Katherine tells him

''yea I know she did'' he says

''she still does' she tells him

''yea I know'' he says

''she's pregnant with ur 2nd grandchild'' she tells him

''luke's?'' he asks

''yes of course it's luke he's the only man she's been married to for these past like 10 years it's finally going to happen after all the complication's they have had earlier trying to have a baby'' she tells him

''how is she doing to raise Rory plus an infant?'' he asks

''with alot of love and help from us I want to move here to Stars Hollow to be close to her so I can come overhere and watch the kid's as much as she need's me too when she has to work and has a lot going on'' she tells him

''ok if that's what's going to make you happy'' he says

''it is thank you'' she says 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A little while later Rory comes out of her room and is walking toward's the living room

''mommy'' she says rubbing her eyes

''Hi sweetie'' Katherine says

''Hey little bear'' Will says

''shh mommy is asleep do you need something?'' Katherine asks her

Rory shakes her head and gets up on Will's lap and puts her head against his chest

''I miss my daddy'' she cries and sobs

''shh it's ok little bear'' he says to her and rubs her back

''shh don't wake your mommy please'' he says to her

they all sit in silence

a little while lter Lorelai wakes up

''mommy'' Rory says

''hey sweetpea come here'' she says and opens her arms

Rory gets down off her grandpa's lap and comes to sit with Lorelai on the couch

Lorelai kissesand stroke's Rory's head

''how'd you sleep baby you ok?'' she asks her

''yea I'm ok mommy'' Rory says

''are you ok mommy?'' Rory asks her

''no but I will be but I don't want you to worry about me baby ok?'' she questions Rory

''ok mommy I love you'' she kisses Lorelai's cheek

''thanks kido I love you too'' she says and kisses Rory's head

''ok sweetie mommy is gonna go upstair's amd take a shower and I want you to stay down here with grandma and grandpa ok?'' she questions

''ok mommy'' Rory says

''ok kido'' Lorelai says and kisses her head again and gets up and goes upstairs to shower 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After Lorelai's shower and changes into her favorite pajama's and gets into bed and cries her eyes out after a while she stops crying and calls Katherine

''Katherine'' she calls from upstairs

Katherine hear's this from downstair's

''coming hunnie'' she says and goes upstair's

when she gets to Lorelai's room she see's how miserable she is

''how ya doing hunnie you ok can I get ya something?'' she asks Lorelai

''no but could you do me a favor?'' she asks her

''yea sure anything what do ya need?'' she asks

''could you take Rory out of the house for a little while I really don't want er to see me like this and I need some time alone'' she tells her

''oh yea of course hunnie anything you want'' Katherine says

''ok thank you here'' she hand's Katherine some money

''no keep it we got it'' she says to her

''there's a movie or something Rory wanted to see that I promised her that Luke her and I could go and see together once he got better and was out of the hospital'' she says

''oh hunnie ok'' Katherine says

''take her she will have fun hanging out with you and Will I'm tired and would like to get some sleep'' Lorelai says

'' ok hunnie I love you'' Katherine says and kisses Lorelai's head and leave's the room

Lorelai lays down and continues to cry for a while 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Katherine comes down the stairs

''ok you guys ready to go?'' Katherine asks them

''where we going grandma?'' Rory asks

''we are going to go back to our house and change and feed buddy the dog and maisy the cat and the fishes and you can help grandpa do that you love feeding the animal's then we are going to go and do soemthing special with you and go take you to that movie that mommy said you wanted to see'' she tells her

''ok and I can feed my purple fish too right you youtill have my fish right?'' Rory asks

''of course we still have your fish sweetie she is getting big she likes to eat and grow big and strong just like you'' he tells her

Lorelai just listen's from upstair's and finally tries to smile and hears them make their way to towards door and leave the house

Lorelai then pick's up the phone and calls Sookie over at the Inn 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

At the Inn in the kitchen the phone ring's

Sookie walks over and answer's it

''Hello'' she says

''Sook...'' Lorelai says crying

''hunnie..hunnie is that you what's wrong do you need me to pop over?'' she asks

''I think I need a friend my best friend right now'' Lorelai says

''I'm on my way' Sookie says and hangs up and whips off her apron and grabs her keys and runs out to her car and jumps in and drives as fast as she can over to Lorelai's and park's and run's inside and run's upstair's and see's Lorelai crying on the bed

''oh hunnie'' she says and immediately sits down on the bed and takes Lorelai into her arms and let's her cry

''I just miss him so much I just want him to be here withme right now'' Lorelai says and bal's her eyes out onto Sookie

''I know you do sweetie'' Sookie says and comforts her and hugs her tighter

''whee's Rory hunnie?'' she asks her

''she's...she's with Luke's parent's I needed to get her out of the house I didn't want her to see me like this so they took her to a movie or something'' she tell's her

''aww well that's very sweet of them'' she says and hold's Lorelai in her arms and grab's a tissue and hand's it to Lorelai

''thanks'' Lorelai says and wipes her eyes and nose ''I'm ok'' she says

''you sure?'' Sookie asks her

''yea'' Lorelai says and nods 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After Sookie get's Lorelai to sleep she goes downstair's and make's some nice hot lemon tea for Lorelai to soothe her more because giving her coffee will just remind her of Luke and upset and make her crazy more and goes upstair's to bring it to Lorelai

upstair's Lorelai can smell it and starts to wake up and sits up and Sookie sit's next to her on the bed

''here drink this it will make youfeel better but just be careful it's hot she hand's Lorelai the coffee mug of tea

Lorelai takes a sip

''mmm that's good what is this?'' Lorelai asks after she takes a sip

''lemon tea I though it might help you calm down and relax and not think about Luke I was going to just bring you coffee but I was afraid that it might remind you of Luke and upset you and that's the last thing I want'' Sookie tell's her

''thank you'' Lorelai says and takes another sip and put's it down on her night table

''do you want me to stay here tonight with you is Rory staying witht he grandparent's tonight?'' she asks Lorelai

''I don't know yet probably not I mean Luke just died and I kind of want her here with me for now but you can stay if you want to I would appreicate it it would help me out a lot

''ok I'm staying thenthis is going to be fun we can make milk shakes and and raid the fridge and make those avacado mango face masks'' Sookie says happily

''you and Rory can I don't know if I can handle any of that right now I feel like I just want to sleep and pretend that this is all just a really bad dream'' Lorelai says

''it's not a dream hunnie'' she tell's Lorelai

''I know'' Lorelai says and just lays down and buries her face into the pillow

''ok I'm going to go get some sleep sweetie'' she tell's Lorelai

''thanks hun'' Lorelai says

Sookie gets up off the bed and leave's the house


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A little while later Lorelai get's out of bed and makes her way to the bathroom and sits on the floor and hover's over the toliet and throw's up several times and after she's gone she flushes the toliet and stand's up and goes over to the sink and looks at herself in the mirror ''ugh'' she groan's at herself in discust and brushes her teeth then find's one of Luke's flannel shirt's and put's it on and get's back into bed and clutches Luke's pillow and her stomach and tries to make herself go back to sleep but just lies there quitely for a while and let's herself cry to make herself feel better


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Later that day Rory comes home

''Mommy!'' she call's out from downstair's and there is no answer so she run's upstair's and jump's up on the bed

''mmmm hunnie stop moving mommy is trying to sleep lay down baby'' she says and help's get Rory under the blanket's

Rory keep's tossing and turning

''mmm baby please stop!'' Lorelai says and rub's her back to try and soothe her to sleep

after she does Lorelai still can't get herself to sleep so she carefully kisses Rory's head and get's up not tot wake Rory and goes into the bathroom and shut's the door and turn's the water on and get's herself ready to take a nice,hot,long,steamy shower and lean's against the wall with her hand on her stomach and just let's her tear's fall and crie's and tries to be quite to Rory does not hear her crying and stay's in the shower until the water turn's cold 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lorelai goes downstair's and make's herself some peppermint tea and bring's it into the living room and sit's down in the rocking chair that Luke got her and put's her tea down beisde's her and pick's up her lotion and raises her shirt and squirt's some onto her hand's and massages her stomach and sits back and closes her eyes and pretend's it's Luke's hand's and just cries

Rory wake's up a little while later in Lorelai's bed

''Mommy?'' she call's and there's no answer so she goes over to the stair's and see's Lorelai and sit's down and put's her head on her knee's and start's to cry trying not to let Lorelai hear her

Lorelai looks up

''oh baby come down here come here sweetie'' Lorelai says

Rory looks up and wipe's her eyes and comes down the stair's and sit's on Lorelai's lap

Lorelai put's Rory's head against her chest and strokes her head down her neck to her back and cover's Rory with a blanket and hold's her close

''I miss daddy'' Rory cries and sniffles

''shhh I do too baby it's ok mommy's got you'' Lorelai says and just hold's and rock's Rory trying to get her to calm down and get her to try and sleep 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After a little while when Lorelai make's sure that Rory is dead asleep she carefully gets up and carries her over to the couch and lays her down and put;s a blanket over her and lightly brushes Rory's hair out of her face when Rory stir's

''mommy'' Rory says and open's her eyes a little bits

''shhh go back to sleep baby I love you'' Lorelai says and kisses her forehead Rory fall's back to sleep and snuggle's into the couch

Lorelai goes into the kitchen and make's some chicken nugget's,tator tot's, and french fries for later on when Rory wake's up again

as Lorelai is doing stuff in the kitchen she hear's Rory start to cry so she drop's what she's doing and run's into the living room and sit's down on the couch

''oh baby come here mommy's right here'' Lorelai says and pull's Rory into her on the couch and plant's her lip's against her head and hold's and rock's her and tries to get her to calm down and tries to get her to go back to sleep

Rory start's crying and sobber harder and cling's onto Lorelai harder

''shh I know I know baby it's ok relax'' Lorelai says and continue's to rock and hold her and let's Rory cry herself out until she fall's asleep and gently uncling's her and lay's her down again and cover's her and kisses her head and goes back into the kitchen to continue cooking 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After Lorelai is finished cooking the food she bring's it into the livingroom and set's it on the coffee table and goes to grab Rory a juicebox in the kitcen and grab's some plate's and napkin's and the ketchup and bring's them into the livingroom and set's them on the table

Rory start's to wake up

'hey baby how'd you sleep?'' Lorelai asks her

''ok mommy'' Rory tell's her

''ok good are you ready to eat?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea'' Rory says

''ok'' Lorelai says and put's some of the food on Rory's plate since its still hot ''be careful'' she says

''I will mommy'' Rory says

''ok'' Lorelai says

The girl's eat thier food

After they eat

''ok baby why don't you go upstair's and start your shower and let mommy clean up down here and I will be up in a little bit'' she says

''ok mommy'' Rory says

''ok baby'' Lorelai says

Rory run's up the stair's

Lorelai clean's up the livingroom and the kitchen and goes into Rory's room and grab's her comforter,colonial clucker,and her pillow and bring's it upstair's and put's it on her bed and throw's a towel into the bathroom for Rory for when she is done showering 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After Rory's shower she hop's up into Lorelai's bed in her pajama's and get's under the cover's

''mommy can I have my baby blanket down from your closet please I want to snuggle and sleep with it just for tonight'' Rory says

''ok baby'' Lorelai says and get's it down from inside a box in her closet on the very top shelve and tosses it to her on the bed

''thank you'' Rory says and snuggle's with it into the bed with her head on her pillow

''your welcome sleepy baby?'' Lorelai asks her

'mmm'' Rory says then yawn's and her eye's fall droopey

Lorelai get's next to her and rub's her back and get's her to go to sleep then get's up and goes into the bathroom and take's her contact's out and put's her glasses on and brushes her teeth and turn's off the light and comes back and get's in the bed next to Rory and grab's her book and start's reading for a little while before she get's tired and yawn's and take's her glasses on and put's them on her nightstand table next to her bed and turn's off the light and goes to sleep 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

In the morning Lorelai wake's up and look's over at a still sleeping Rory and smile's and run's her hand down her back and get's up out of the bed and makes her way over to the bathroom and shut's the door and throw's up 3 times and rub's her stomach then looks at herself in the mirror and brushes her teeth and put's her contact's in and washes her face and leaves the bathroom and goes downstair's to make Rory some cream o wheat and pours her a glass of orange juice and bring's it upstair's for her to eat in bed and see's that Rory is sobbing into Luke's pillow facedown

''oh baby'' Lorelai gasps and put's the cream o wheat and the juice down on the nightstand next to her bed and get's on the bed and rub's Rory's back not sure if Rory will pull away from her or if she should take her hand off Rory

''shh relax baby girl'' she says softly still rubbing Rory's back in circle's

Rory finally calm's down and wipe's her face against the pillow then sit;s up and faces Lorelai

''hey baby'' she says and smiles

''I brought you some cream o wheat and orange juice one of your favorite hot breakfast's if you hungry do you want to try and eat some?'' she asks her

Rory just nod's

''ok baby'' Lorelai says and grab's the bowl and hand's it to Rory

''mmm'' Rory says as she takes a bite

''it is good isin't it I added in some extra brown sugar'' Lorelai tell's her

''it's comforting it makes me belly feel good'' Rory says

''yea I know it does'' Lorelai says and smiles

''so not having such a good morning huh sweet's?'' she asks her

''no'' Rory shakes her head''I miss daddy'' Rory says

''I know I miss him too pal'' she says

''listen how about if me and you stay home today and we can just hangout here and watch movie's and stuff?'' Lorelai asks her

''ok sound's fun I just want to relax today'' Rory says

''yea me too sweetie ok I will call Sookie a little bit later to tell her that I won't be in today'' Lorelai says

''can I feel the baby mommy?'' Rory asks her

''sure baby'' Lorelai says and lift's up her shirt

Rory puts her little hand on Lorelai's stomach and feel's the baby kick and giggles

''she likes me mommy'' Rory says and smile's

''she loves you sweetie she's saying hi Rory I can't wait to come out and play with you'' Lorelai says and smile's

''Rory laughs ''mommy you are funny'' Rory says

''yea I know'' Lorelai says and smiles

Rory continue's to eat her breakfast 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

''mommy my whole body is sore it just hurts really bad I just want to go to sleep and pretend that this is all just a bad dream'' Rory tell's her

''shh I know me too baby go to sleep I love you'' she says and kisses her head and rub's her back and soothe's her to sleep and gets up and goes downstair's and grab's the phone and sit's on the couch and call's Sookie

Lorelai dial's Sookie's number and wait;s for her to answer it

Sookie finally answer's it

''Hello'' she says

''hey it's me'' Lorelai says

''hey sweetie how ya holding up do you need anything or for me to come over?'' Sookie asks her

''oh no hun we are fine for now thank's'' Lorelai says

''oh yea and how's Rory?'' Sookie asks her

''she's a mess and hurting she lost her best friend Sook he ment everything to her seeing her like this breaks my heart everytime she cries I cry even though I'm trying to be strong for her so I don't upset her more because her seeing me upset just makes her even more upset'' Lorelai tells Sookie

''oh yea that must be hard'' Sookie says

''it is why did he have to go why did he have to take him from us it wasn't his time yet'' Lorelai says

''he was sick and there's nothing any of us could of done he did everything possible to try and keep himself alive and risked his life for us and unfortunaly he lost the battle but he put up a good fight for a long time so you have to be proud of him be fought until his very last breath'' Sookie tells her

''it just sucks that Rory is going to have to grow up fatherless this isin't what I wanted for her or us!'' Lorelai says angrily

''I know sweetie but you know she doesn't have to grow up fatherless there's more guy's out there in the world beside's Luke and he would want you to be happy

''no I can't date or marry anyone after Luke he was it for me my forever'' Lorelai tells her

''plus Rory wouldn't like me or want me to date any other man that wasn't Luke because no one can replace her dad and I will not find another Luke like Luke out there'' Lorelai says

''yea but Rory would want you to be happy'' Sookie says

''I'm fine without dating I have Rory and this new baby which we havn't even decided on a name yet and they are all I need'' Lorelai says

''ok sweetie calm down and me too right?'' Sookie says

''yea and of course you too you are my best friend and of course I'm going to need you in my life more than you are once this baby is born'' Lorelai tells her

''good'' Sookie says 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

In the morning around 9 The phone ring's and it wake's up Lorelai.

''mmm no mommy I don't want to go to school.'' Rory whines

''shh baby I already told you you don't have to until you feel you are reay go back to sleep.'' she tells Rory and answer's the phone.

'hello?'' she says and walk's out of the room.

''Hi this is the baseball coach at Stars Hollow and we recently heard that your husband passed away am I correct?'' he asks her

''Oh hi yes your correct.'' she tells him

''ok well we just re did the baseball field and we are having a ribbon cutting ceremony becaue we dedicated the baseball field to him and would like you and your daughter to cut the ribbon and throw out the first opening game pitch for the season this afternoon.'' the coach tells her

''oh ok that would be great we will be there'' Lorelai tells him him

''ok see you this afternoon.'' the coach tells her

''ok buh-bye.'' she says and hang;s up and goes back into the bedroom and goes back to sleep with Rory for a while before she get's up and get's showered and dressed in jean's and Luke's Stars Hollow High Baseball Coach Teeshirt and Jersery. 


End file.
